


7:28

by akaeijis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, and hinata is an adventure education major, kageyama is a painter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaeijis/pseuds/akaeijis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like all beings, Kageyama is drawn to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7:28

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginzura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginzura/gifts).



> this is for julia 
> 
> kags is a painter and hinata is an adventure education major
> 
> this is T bc it has an f word but everything is safe

Kageyama is clean and precise. His sketchbook is opened flat directly in front of him, three different pencils on the side (2H, 6B, and HB, to be specific). The only time something is out of place is when his pencil is touching his sketchbook. Everything is clean (including the pages of his sketchbook), no smudges acceptable. Everything is perpetual, stable, and most importantly, blank.

But when Kageyama sips his coffee and sees a boy with a hastily put on scarf and loose papers in one hand while his to go coffee is barely spilling in his other, Kageyama is entranced. The boy leaves the same way he came in, a whirlwind.

However, Kageyama saw how the boy lit up like the sun – maybe it was his eyes or his hair, and like all beings, Kageyama is drawn to light.

* * *

 

Kageyama forgets about his loss of inspiration and classes, and comes to the coffee shop and sits in the same spot with the same coffee. He has his sketchbook and three pencils, but he focuses his attention on the boy who twinkles in the sea of darkness (aka, the crowds of people – Kageyama tries to be pretentious, he’s only a painter). Everything is consistent.

He notices that the boy wears round glasses sometimes (he probably woke up late), he always wears the same plaid scarf, and his clothes are always mismatched but somehow all work out. The boy is like a mosaic, different pieces patched together but in retrospect, a piece of art.

* * *

 

Kageyama still goes to the coffee shop but now he ignores his coffee and looks up only when he hears the bells ring at 7:28 to see the boy. Then the boy leaves at 7:32.

The rest of the hour between seven and eight, Kageyama is focused on his sketchbook. It’s no longer clean, but filled with scenery with the sun in the center. Sometimes it’s a patch of sunflowers or just pictures of an unknown boy on his bike or reading or sleeping. Sometimes it’s at night, with the moon shining on the unknown boy in the woods or walking in the city. The boy is not constant, he’s a firecracker and he always gives Kageyama new sparks and Kageyama hasn’t even talked to him.

At his dorm and the art room, it’s filled with canvases that are filled with this boy.

* * *

 

Kageyama’s finished drawing a boy holding a sparkler in his hand and he waits outside by 7:28 because he has a plan. He waits with his bag slung on his left shoulder, he’s going to tap the boy with his right hand and ask the boy to be his model.

7:32, the chimes go off and the boy is outside and Kageyama grabs him with his left hand and everything goes downhill from there. Kageyama might have spoken a bit too loudly – people at a five meter radius turned – and he might have grabbed his wrist too harshly. The boy didn’t have papers that day, it was in his bag, but he was texting someone in his left hand and coffee in his right. The coffee didn’t last. The boy’s eyes widened, either from shock or from fear, and Kageyama knew he fucked everything up.

(Tobio will forever blame it on the fact that he grabbed Shouyou by his left hand and not his right, Shouyou says he messed up because of his personality.)

* * *

 

A year later, Tobio’s studio is filled with paintings of the mountains, the fields, the lonely cottage, the city, by the river, the convenience store, and all other places that he and Shouyou have been to. In the center or in the corner, is a boy with auburn hair and eyes that twinkle.

**Author's Note:**

> kageyama tobio is a painter who follows the technique of Great King Oikawa but he doesn’t get inspired easily while oinkawa can. then he meets adventure education major hinata shouyo who has a best friend in the computer science (its kenma) and they date and they go on adventures and kageyama paints and they adopt a dog
> 
> also im so sorry this is so short ily so much julia


End file.
